


Merry Christmas (Darling)

by flickawhip



Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [1]
Category: GLOW (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: One of probably several fluff fics for these two adorable idiots.
Relationships: Debbie Eagan/Ruth Wilder
Series: Taking Chances ~ Debbie/Ruth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2041374
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Merry Christmas (Darling)

“Seriously?”

Ruth is almost yelling the word even as she moves into the man’s face. Her glare clear and crisp and angry despite the fact she’s still in her ring kit, for once she’s not trying to hide what she’s thinking or feeling, just angry. 

“You ruin my friendship with Debbie, ruin us, ruin any hope we had of things being normal… and you come snivelling back to her? Pathetic. You’re pathetic… SkidMark…”

She isn’t sure where it came from but she knows she means it and when Mark tries to respond she snaps, grabbing a nearby stick and waving it warningly at him. 

“You broke the heart of the only person I… the woman I love… You don’t get a second chance SkidMark… Fuck off. RIGHT NOW.”

Someone has clearly heard them and it’s only when Ruth realises who has grabbed her that she lets herself be pulled away, her attention caught by the feeling of Debbie, her Debbie, the woman she has always wanted, always loved, holding her, breath whispering against her ear.

“Leave it Ruth, he’s not worth it…”

Ruth sighs, but allows herself to be pulled away, barely hiding her laugh when they are safely alone, hidden inside their shared locker room, the other girls having changed and left a while ago. 

“Deb… look up…”

“Wh…”

Debbie does look up, then smiles, sighing softly before kissing Ruth lightly, quickly and stepping back, her hands still on Ruth’s arms. 

“Since when was it Ruth Wilder against the world?”

She’s teasing but she hushes Ruth before she can speak, stunning Ruth into silence.

“You know you’re… kinda hot when you get all fight and sparks flying…”

“Yeah well, that asshole has no right to come back to you…”

“Did you mean it?”

“Mean…”

The realisation hits and Ruth smiles slightly, then gives a shaky laugh. 

“Yeah, yeah I meant it…”

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me… Ruth I snapped your…”

“Worth it. It was all worth it.”

Ruth pauses then adds a softer.

“You’re worth a world of pain…”

“I don’t like seeing you hurt Ruth… not since…”

“Then come here…”

Ruth teases, pulling Debbie closer to kiss her again, her smile soft as she finally lets herself be cheesy…

“Merry Christmas Darlin’…”

“Mmm, I think I prefer you calling me Daddy.”

“That was once!”

“Yeah, but it was cute… you’re cute… especially all flustered.”

Ruth smirks slightly.

“Good job… since you fluster me all the time.”


End file.
